Of Lights and Shadows
by PetitPentagram
Summary: L'âme sœur d'Alec était Magnus Bane. Mais dans un monde où la magie permet de littéralement voler au secours de son âme sœur dès qu'elle se trouve en danger, être celle d'un sorcier ayant vécu plusieurs siècles avait d'intéressantes conséquences.


Me revoilà !

Deuxième fic écrie pour le secret santa sur Tumblr, cette fois pour the-prophet-lemonade !

J'ai adoré ses prompts et écrire cette histoire, alors j'espère que vous aussi vous aimerez ! :)

* * *

Alec avait toujours su que Magnus Bane était son âme sœur. Tout comme il savait qu'il était plus vieux qu'il n'en avait l'air - et pas seulement à cause de son éducation.

La magie régissant les âmes sœurs était fourbe, mais puissante. Et malheureusement, rien ne pouvait briser cette connexion entre deux personnes. Ce qui voulait dire que dès que vous vous trouviez en danger de mort, votre âme sœur venait à la rescousse.

Vous ne choisissiez pas votre âme sœur, et vous ne choisissiez vraiment pas si c'était un lien platonique ou romantique. Alec s'en souciait seulement parce que la communauté des chasseurs d'ombre exigeait de rendre public son âme sœur, et que cela pouvait révéler son secret.

Dans la plupart des cas dans leur communauté, les âmes sœurs platoniques et les parabatai étaient la même chose, ce qui donnait au concept d'âme sœur un statut supérieur et parce que les liens non-platoniques reliaient pour la plupart deux chasseurs d'ombre, tout allait pour le mieux.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Alec finisse sa formation et que sa première - non officielle bien sur, il n'admettrait jamais que ça s'était passé - chasse ne consiste à sauver la vie de Magnus Bane.

A l'époque, il avait 13 ans et venait tout juste de sortir de l'académie, donc il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait tué les ennemis menaçant de le prendre par surprise et avait ensuite disparu dans la nuit, bouleversé d'avoir découvert qui était son âme sœur.

Donc il avait mené ses recherches sur le sujet pendant des mois, même des années, dès qu'il avait du temps libre.

Vous ne pouviez avoir qu'une seule âme sœur.

Une âme sœur, une chance. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi, peu importe où elle est, si elle est en danger, vous vous retrouviez à ses côté.

Et apparemment, peu importe _quand_ elle est également. Bien que ça ne fasse pas partie du marché !

Alec venait tout juste de découvrir que la putain de magie régissant les âme sœurs le faisait voyager dans le temps - mais là encore, peut-être que c'était logique que ça lui arrive maintenant parce que si c'était arrivé avant? Il n'aurait pas été prêt à aider son âme sœur - et il sentait d'ores et déjà la migraine arriver.

Comme il le faisait toujours, il activa sa rune de silence entre autres, scanna les environs pour trouver les menaces et fut confus de n'en trouver aucune.

Puis il vit Magnus.

Debout sur le pont, regardant en bas. Et logiquement, il savait. La vie de Magnus comme immortel n'avait pas été facile, mais il avait au moins l'assurance de savoir que Magnus était en vie à son époque, donc ça devrait aller non ?

Cela ne voulait pas dire que la magie ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il agisse cependant, sinon il serait encore dans sa chambre à l'Institut.

Il marcha lentement, observant les alentours et retournant plusieurs idées dans sa tête.

Se montrer ? Ne serait-ce pas dangereux pour le futur ? Il n'avait jamais rencontré Magnus après tout... Qui savait quelles répercussions cela pourrait avoir ?

S'approchant, il entendit plusieurs voix de l'autre côté du pont et prit sa décision. Il ne se montrerait pas aujourd'hui, mais il pouvait demander l'aide d'un passant.

Agissant comme s'il cherchait un ami, il fut soulagé de voir l'homme avancer sur le pont et après y avoir regardé de plus près, y trouver Magnus.

Alec disparut avant qu'on puisse l'appeler, ne voulant prendre aucun risque.

Et dans une myriade de couleurs, il se retrouva de nouveau dans sa chambre.

Cela avait été la première fois, mais pas la dernière où le destin l'avait laissé en charge de prendre soin de Magnus.

Il l'avait vu heureux ou triste, mais toujours inconscient du danger qui le guettait, les monstres le suivant et n'ayant besoin que d'une minute d'inattention pour frapper.

Ils n'en eurent aucune, pas alors qu'Alec était là comme garde du corps.

Aussi invisible qu'efficace, Alec perfectionna doucement ses compétences comme chasseur d'ombre, voyageant à des lieux et des époques dont il n'aurait même jamais pu rêver mais n'oubliant jamais son objectif : garder Magnus Bane en vie.

Il devint le parabatai de Jace, eut une petite crise existentielle à propose de sa sexualité nouvellement découverte - il avait espéré avoir une de ces âme sœurs platoniques, mais le destin semblait déterminé à le torturer - mais se promit qu'il ne se retrouverait dans une situation où Magnus devrait courir à son secours.

Jusque là, il avait été exceptionnellement doué pour ça, gardant sa connaissance du sorcier pour lui, et obéissant à chaque ordre le reste du temps.

Donc bien sur, tout devait bien courir à la catastrophe.

Lorsqu'il rencontra officiellement Magnus Bane Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn pour la première fois, il avait passé plus de 6 ans à le surveiller sporadiquement - mais il ne le confesserait jamais.

Avoir une âme sœur masculine était mal vu - vous deviez prétendre que c'était platonique pour être accepté, peu importe à quel point c'était loin de la vérité - mais une créature obscure ? Il serait probablement vu comme un traitre ou une honte.

Et Magnus n'était pas obligé de savoir qu'un pauvre petit chasseur d'ombre était son âme sœur non plus - il était immortel, Alec pouvait faire comme s'il était juste un accident de parcours, pas de raison de lui infliger encore plus de douleur alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il n'avait que quelques années avant de mourir.

Raziel, apprécier le sorcier commençait à devenir éreintant et déroutant.

Mais revenons à leur première rencontre.

Alec trouva cela ironique que cette fois, il n'ait pas eu besoin d'être téléporté jusqu'à son âme sœur parce qu'il était déjà exactement _au bon endroit au bon moment_.

Hmm, peut-être que s'il faisait en sorte de demander son aide de façon officielle, il pourrait contourner toute cette histoire de portail téléportant les âmes sœurs ? S'il était en danger de mort, appeler un allié puissant était logique, Magnus serait assez altruiste pour aider sans se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit et Alec pourrait continuer de la même façon qu'avant sans avoir à chambouler toute sa vie. Et le destin n'aurait pas besoin de téléporter Magnus à lui si Alec était plus rapide.

Ouais, cela avait l'air trop compliqué pour fonctionner, Alec aurait juste à rester le meilleur et se tenir loin de tout danger mortel - même si Valentin était de retour, vous savez.

Passer du temps avec Magnus était agréable. Malgré ce que se présageait à l'horizon, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être encore plus intéressé par le sorcier.

_Mauvaise idée_, il devait se répéter chaque jour. Cela n'apporterait que malheur sur le long terme, pour eu deux.

Et pourtant...

_« Tu as déverrouillé quelque chose en moi »_

_« Je te fais confiance »_

Magnus vint même pour le convaincre de ne pas épouser Lydia. Alec souhaitait réellement avoir ce choix mais tout ce qu'il avait jamais fait était pour les autres, pour sa famille et son nom, pour que ses frères et sœurs puissent avoir la vie qu'ils voulaient parce qu'Alec ?

Alec n'aurait jamais sa fin heureuse.

Pas en tant que chasseur d'ombre gay, et pas en tant qu'âme sœur de Magnus Bane.

Pas même à la tête de l'Institut s'il n'épousait pas Lydia. Ils prendraient tout ce qu'il avait, tout ce pour quoi il s'était sacrifié toutes ces années, et qu'est-ce qu'il resterait de lui alors ? Une carapace froide et amère, un soldat avec une âme de fer.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas à sa famille, et pas à son lui futur.

Et pourtant, le destin avait d'autres plans.

Le même matin, il était dans sa chambre à attendre Izzy ou Jace quand les couleurs typiques d'une téléportation apparurent. Il soupira mais ne résista pas.

Il ne s'attendait pas à la scène qui l'attendait. Magnus seul contre le Cercle. Contre ses parents.

Et il n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il ne pouvait pas tuer ses parents évidemment, ou Valentin, mais il pouvait ralentir les autres et laisser Magnus s'échapper. Avant qu'il ne perde sa marque de sorcier comme trophée pour les suiveurs de Valentin.

Cette fois, il resta plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Magnus était parti en portail, mais Alec continuait à écouter pour avoir n'importe quelle information, caché derrière un arbres et ses runes.

\- On l'aura, promit Maryse avec de l'acier dans la voix malgré son souffle saccadé. Il vit à New York, où on aura bientôt le contrôle de l'Institut. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Une terreur glacée se saisit d'Alec à ces mots.

Il n'avait jamais protégé Magnus de quoi que ce soit de ce genre jusque là - mais là encore, ses sauts temporels étaient plus qu'aléatoires - et même si le sorcier était plus que capable de se défendre seul, il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa mère trahir les accords aussi négligemment.

\- Il a toujours été arrogant, confirma Robert. Il viendra même peut-être de lui-même jusqu'à nous, et nous n'aurons qu'à claquer des doigts pour le tuer.

Valentin eut l'air ravi, ayant oublié pour l'instant qu'un allié semblait avoir aidé le sorcier à s'échapper.

Sauf qu'Alec resta là longtemps après que le dernier soit parti.

Il resta là plusieurs heures, rejouant la conversation en boucle dans son esprit. C'était si différent du discours que tenait habituellement ses parents et pourtant, il pouvait reconnaitre leur froideur et efficacité de guerrier.

Il tremblait encore un peu quand il revint au présent - pas même une seconde après être parti, comme d'habitude - mais il dut sourire malgré tout.

Il se mariait après tout, et même Magnus n'oserait pas faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait enrager l'enclave aujourd'hui.

_Oh purée_.

On dirait qu'il ne connait pas Magnus si bien que ça après tout, pensa-t-il sarcastiquement avant de s'arrêter net en regardant Magnus.

C'était tellement plus intense que ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Jace et sachant que c'était son âme sœur, prêt à interrompre son mariage, soit parce qu'il savant qu'Alec ne serait pas heureux ou parce qu'il pensait qu'ils pouvaient avoir quelque chose ?

Cela faisait beaucoup à assimiler. Surtout parce qu'Alec n'avait rien laissé échapper à propos de leur lien, donc Magnus ne devait être au courant de rien. Aucune attente sociale ou magique, juste lui qui voulait Alec.

\- Assez, parla-t-il sèchement à sa mère avant d'embrasser Magnus.

Il était probablement lâche de garder des secrets d'une telle importance mais à ce moment, il était temps de prendre exemple sur Magnus et d'envoyer un message.

Cela n'arrêta pas ses sauvetages aléatoires, bien qu'avec Valentin de retour comme nouvelle menace, il devait faire attention à ce qu'il faisait et au niveau de danger dans lequel il plongeait. C'était un changement très perturbant pour lui. Il avait toujours encaissé les coups destinés à d'autres, surtout à ses frères et sœurs - mais jamais au point d'avoir besoin de plus qu'un iratze. Il était doué, excellent même, et pouvait sans aucun problème rivaliser avec Jace pour le titre de meilleur chasseur d'ombre de sa génération.

Il dissimulait cette partie pour garder un atout dans sa manche, et pour éviter les discussions gênantes. Et même s'il pouvait croire que Jace et Izzy le soutiendrait, comment était-il censé expliquer qu'il s'était retrouvé en danger tellement souvent sans ses armes angéliques qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'améliorer pour aider son âme sœur ? Et partout dans le temps et l'espace, avec ça.

Alec rit en silence, imaginant à quoi pourrait ressembler cette conversation.

Il était en train de rejoindre Izzy, Jace et Clary pour obtenir le livre blanc chez Camille quand une autre téléportation eut lieu.

_Merde_, jura Alec, reconnaissant le pont dès qu'il le vit.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, cette fois, Magnus ne semblait pas être en danger. Non, quelqu'un l'avait déjà aidé.

Alec ravala son amertume. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Il comprit très vite pourquoi il avait été envoyé là quand il dut récupérer un Magnus Bane visiblement éméché et misérable.

Ca ne le dérangeait pas. D'après ce qu'il comprenait, Camille venait de le trahir. Peut-être était-il censé protéger Magnus pendant qu'il était trop faible pour le faire lui-même, mais Alec pensait qu'il pouvait aussi avoir besoin de compagnie.

\- Ah, Darling, merci mais je peux me débrouiller, marmonna Magnus avant de s'évanouir.

Ricanant dans sa barbe, Alec le guida jusqu'à une maison non loin, lui faisant les poches pour trouver une adresse ou un peu d'argent. Il pensa bien reconnaitre l'homme - Ragnor Fell - qui lui ouvrit la porte et lui lança une boule de feu brulant une partie de sa veste quand il vit ses runes.

Ales lui laissa Magnus sans délai avant de disparaitre dans une allée sombre, où un portail coloré l'attendait déjà.

\- Tu es tombé sur un démon sur le chemin? Demanda Izzy en voyant l'état de sa veste.

Alec haussa les épaules, entièrement concentré sur Camille. Il ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance, et ne la laisserait pas jouer avec eux.

Malheureusement, après une attaque de Valentin et les manipulations de Camille, Alec était prêt à les tuer tous les deux pour avoir pris son parabatai et pour la vulnérabilité de Magnus.

Et les choses ne se calmèrent pas pour lui. Entre Aldertree, la traque de Valentin et ses sauts dans le passé, Alec trouvait à peine l'énergie de sortir du lit certains jours.

Ce qui l'amena à briser la promesse qu'il s'était faite, et sous l'emprise du sort d'Iris, se prépara à sauter du toit. Trop de choses s'étaient passées qu'il ne comprenait pas. Izzy avait des secrets dangereux, Jace était toujours sur le point de perdre le contrôle, il le sentait à travers leur lien, et après avoir échoué à sauver Jocelyn, comment Alec pouvait-il penser qu'il était à la hauteur pour sauver Magnus ?

Alors il sauta, comme le lâche qu'il était.

Et Magnus le sauva. Lui donna de l'espoir.

Alors il avait décidé de lui rendre la pareille.

Il était de retour sur ce pont déprimant, au dernier endroit où il voulait être mais paradoxalement celui où il serait le plus aisé de trouver Magnus.

_Cher Magnus, _

_Tu ne me connais pas, pas encore. Je suis ton âme sœur. Je t'ai déjà aidé une ou deux fois, et je pense qu'il est poli de me présenter. Mais comme je suis un chasseur d'ombre, une lettre semblait la meilleure façon de te dire ce que je voulais. _

_Je sais que venant d'un inconnu, quelqu'un en qui tu n'as pas confiance et un ennemi, peut-être ces mots ne signifieront rien pour toi, mais je te promets que tu seras de nouveau heureux. Et je ferai de mon mieux pour que tu y arrives, dans l'ombre. _

_Jusqu'au jour où j'aurai le courage de tout te révéler, mon identité et mon histoire, je te demanderai une seule chose. _

_S'il te plait, garde cette lettre. _

_C'est la preuve que quelqu'un tient à toi, quelqu'un autre que Ragnor. _

_Prends soin de toi, _

_Ton âme sœur. _

Il laissa la lettre adressée à Magnus Bane à la maison de Ragnor. Il lui faisait confiance pour la lui donner, une fois assurée que ce n'était rien de dangereux.

Ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait même placé une rune de protection.

Pas même ne seconde après avoir déposé la lettre, il était de retour au loft de Magnus.

Sauf que cette fois, c'était Alec qui devait aider Magnus à se sentir mieux, et non une âme sœur mystérieuse. Parce qu'Alec l'avait blessé, en ne le reconnaissant pas dans le coprs de Valentin. Et Alec l'avait presque tué. Alors il serait là pour lui.

En commençant par lui offrir tous les câlins que son petit ami pourrait demander, restant la nuit pour veiller sur son sommeil et chasser les cauchemars.

Ben sur, leur relation une fois réparée n'était toujours pas égale.

Peu importe l'expérience que Magnus avait et qu'Alec n'avait pas, Alec avait vu suffisamment du passé de Magnus pour avoir une idée claire - et non méritée aussi - de son caractère.

La personnalité publique versus l'homme qu'il avait appris à connaitre, passé et présent.

Et Magnus n'en savait rien.

De façon assez drôle, bien que peu de choses changèrent dans leur présent, chaque fois qu'Alec se trouvait dans le passé, il avait l'habitude amusante de vérifier la date pour voir si Magnus essaierait de le surprendre. Il avait même presque réussi une fois !

Ne jamais sous-estimer un grand sorcier de Brooklyn déterminé, il pouvait toujours vous surprendre.

Mais garder un secret était difficile, et Alec était si occupé à garder le sien qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il mentait également à Magnus à propos de l'épée mortelle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. C'était une erreur idiote, mais maintenant il devait accepter les conséquences.

Alec pensa même pendant un moment qu'i lavait complètement foiré son histoire d'âme sœur quand il arrêta complètement de voir Magnus. Pas dans le présent ou dans le passé. Pas de téléportation aléatoire.

Et ensuite, le massacre de l'épée mortelle.

Il avait craint le pire. Il n'aurait jamais pu se regarder dans un miroir s'il avait été responsable de la mort de Magnus, pas après des années à le sauver, tombant de plus en plus amoureux.

T peut-être que c'était une dernière farce cruelle.

Il était exactement au bon endroit au bon moment pour tout arrêter, et il était impuissant.

Alors dire qu'il était soulagé de revoir Magnus sain et sauf serait un euphémisme. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui faire comprendre exactement à quel point il comptait pour lui, Valentin lança une dernière attaque, et Jace mourut, emmenant un morceau d'Alec avec lui.

Peu importe ce que son parabatai prétendait, Alec savait que cette douleur avait été réelle. Mais il s'occuperait de ça plus tard.

Il prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et rejoint tout le monde pour fêter la fin de la guerre. Mais pour être honnête, il voulait simplement voir Magnus.

On aurait dit que trop peu avait été dit, et que certaines choses devaient être clarifiées avant qu'ils ne puissent penser à recommencer leur relation.

Alors, pour une fois dans sa vie, Alec but sa boisson cul-sec, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il rattrapa Magnus assez facilement.

\- Que sais-tu des âmes sœurs ? Demanda Alec quand le silence ne lui parut plus si accueillant.

Magnus répéta simplement ce qu'Alec savait déjà.

\- Il parait que les sorciers ont également des âmes sœurs, commenta Magnus, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un sorcier qui l'a rencontré. Ou plutôt, qui a eu la chance de la rencontrer et de découvrir qu'elle était immortelle. Beaucoup pensent que ça ne vaut pas le coup de finir le cœur brisé.

\- En as-tu une?

Alec se mordit l'intérieur de la joue devant la précipitation dont il faisait preuve en posant sa question.

Il avait toujours été curieux de savoir comment cela fonctionnait pour les immortels.

Alec avait lui-même passé une bonne partie de sa vie à chasser les monstres, pour sauver des gens ou pour sauver la vie de Magnus. Mais e vivant plusieurs siècles, on s'attendait bien à ce qu'il ait besoin de lui à plus d'une occasion. Surtout quand on rajoutait l'option « voyage dans le temps ».

Alec ne comprenait toujours pas la chose dans son entièreté. Comment cela fonctionnait-il ? Est-ce que cela prenait la version de lui qui gèrerait au mieux la situation ? Cela en avait tout l'air la plupart du temps, même si parfois, on aurait dit que Magnus avait besoin de compagnie davantage que d'un sauveur.

Là encore, l'apathie n'était-elle pas l'un des dangers d'une vie immortelle ? Qui pouvait mener à une... mort prématurée ?

Mais quelle sensation cela donnait-il de n'avoir rien ? Aucun portail pour vous emmenez vous ne savez où, pas d'âme sœur pour autant que vous sachiez ?

Ne pas savoir si vous aviez assez de valeur pour mériter une âme sœur.

\- Je ne sais pas. Certains ont prétendu que j'étais leur âme sœur. Je n'y crois pas vraiment, puisqu'on est censé n'en avoir qu'une, rit amèrement Magnus.

Il y avait tellement de réponses possibles pour Alec. Il aurait du commencer avec la lettre qu'il avait laissé il y a tant de temps, pour prouver à Magnus qu'il était qui il prétendait être, mais ensuite Magnus le coupa.

\- Alexander, si c'est ta façon de me faire savoir que tu as rencontré ton âme sœur et que tu veux être avec lui

\- Non !

Alec ferma la bouche brusquement puis grimaça. Ce n'était pas le plan.

\- Enfin... Oui. Mais non. Liasse moi recommencer s'il te plait ?

Il voulait désespérément que Magnus comprenne, et se détendit visiblement contre les coussins quand Magnus hocha la tête.

\- Cela va sembler fou, mais j'ai une preuve. Ca a commencé quand j'avais 13 ans, j'ai eu ma première transportation.

Il résuma aussi succinctement qu'il pouvait comment il avait découvert qui était son âme sœur, ce qu'il s'était passé, comment il s'était senti et pourquoi il avait gardé le silence tout ce temps à propos du fait qu'il connaissait son âme sœur. Il hésita parfois, peu sur de devoir être entièrement honnête, puis décida que Magnus méritait la vérité pleine et entière.

\- Le truc c'est que...

Alec prit une grande inspiration, affrontant le regard curieux de Magnus avec autant de courage qu'il pouvait avoir.

\- Tu es mon âme sœur. Celle à qui j'ai envoyé cette lettre bizarre il y a plus d'un siècle même si ce n'était qu'il y a quelques mois pour moi.

Magnus leva une main, stoppant Alec dans son élan et demandant un peu de silence. Alec obéit, trop nerveux pour essayer de se défendre. Les âmes sœurs étaient presque sacrées pour les chasseurs d'ombre. Les liens platoniques surtout.

Puisqu'il était parabatai avec Jace, Alec était bien conscient du fait que Magnus avait pensé pendant longtemps qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs platoniques - ils ne l'étaient pas, et ils l'avaient su dès le départ. L'âme sœur de Jace était Clary comme l'avait découvert Alec plus tôt ce jour-là.

Et ça avait eu le mérite de mettre bien des choses en perspective, pensa Alec amèrement.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda finalement Magnus en regardant Alec du coin de œil. Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais du te secourir ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'aies jamais frôle la mort.

\- Tu m'as sauvé plein de fois. J'ai juste fait en sorte que tu sois déjà sur place pour que les lumières n'apparaissent pas au cas où... tu sais...

\- Au cas où je ne voudrais pas être ton âme sœur.

\- La mienne, celle d'un mortel, d'un chasseur d'ombre... Ce que tu veux.

Alec finit en grommelant, mais c'était quelque chose à laquelle il avait pensé de nombreuses fois. Il pensait toujours qu'il ne méritait pas Magnus, et le bordel qu'était devenu la vie d'Alec ne méritait pas de briser son cœur.

Il ne pouvait pas oublier la vision de Magnus penché sur ce pont.

Il ne peut probablement pas oublier la vision de toi sautant de son toit non plus, une voix narquoise lui rappela.

\- C'était si compliqué au début, de t'avoir comme âme sœur, et ensuite le voyage dans le temps.

Alec essayait d'en rire mais n'y arrivait pas tout à fait. Il ressemblait plus à un animal blessé.

\- Je ne savais pas quoi faire, et tout m'a échappé.

Il espérait vraiment que Magnus comprendrait. Le fiasco de l'épée mortelle lui avait montré que honnêteté était nécessaire, mais il n'était pas habitué à autant de communication. Il faudrait de la patience sur ce front.

\- Je pense que je comprends. Je me suis bien sur demandé ce que je ferais si je rencontrais mon âme sœur, et un petit million de possibilités m'ont traversé l'esprit.

Magnus se tourna pour faire face à Alec, et prit sa main, la serrant dans la sienne. Mais Alec ne le regardait pas, ses yeux fixant le vernis violet de Magnus à la place.

\- Ragnor a bien mentionné un grand brun ténébreux et chasseur d'ombre comme âme sœur potentielle, mentionna Magnus pour alléger l'atmosphère avec une de ses histoires. Mais c'était il y a 80 ans, donc si c'était toi, il va falloir me donner ton secret de beauté.

Alec rit faiblement. Faites confiance à Magnus pour le réconforter en toute circonstance.

\- Ouais, il m'a lancé une boule de feu une fois.

Magnus haussa un sourcil inquisiteur quad Alec osa lever les yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère d'avoir gardé cette histoire d'âme sœur secrète. Il avait jute l'air d'apprécier le fait de parler de son ami. Saisissant sa chance, Alec demanda s'ils pouvaient rentrer au loft. Magnus accepta facilement, gardant au moins une des mains d'Alec dans la sienne pendant qu'il marchait jusque là.

Sa bonne humeur semblait être contagieuse parce qu'Alec pouvait sentir un sourire prendre place sur son visage, n'essayant même pas de le cacher. Il était heureux, ou du moins, très proche d'etre heureux, et il se sentait trop bien pour ne pas en profiter.

\- Café, thé, chocolat chaud ? Proposa Magnus dès qu'il furent à l'intérieur, appréciant la soudaine chaleur autour d'eux.

\- Chocolat chaud.

Alec posa son manteau, puis aida Magnus à prendre deux mugs dans son placard, profitant de ce petit instant de simplicité. Très bientôt, il se trouva sur le canapé, contre Magnus alors qu'ils buvaient en silence.

Aucun d'eux ne mentionna cette histoire d'âme sœur. Au lieu de ça, Magnus fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux et raconta nombre d'histoires embarrassantes sur Ragnor à Alec, qui riait plus librement maintenant que depuis un bon moment. Alec partagea quelques anecdote de l'époque ou Jace et lui avaient commencé leurs missions seuls.

Il venait juste de finir de raconter comment il avait découvert que son parabatai avait la phobie des canards quand il surprit Magnus en train de bailler discrètement. Il se força à se lever, et aida Magnus à en faire de même pour qu'ils puissent aller se coucher.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Alec plus tard alors que Magnus s'était finalement assoupi, épuisé par leur bataille.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'endormir également après ça.

Se réveiller fut plus compliqué. Il venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux qu'un maelstrom de couleurs l'emmena de l'autre côté de la terre.

Grâce à sa formation de chasseur d'ombre, Alec se retrouva immédiatement alerte et examina les environs. Magnus se trouvait apparemment à une soirée quelque part en Asie, avec une Camille tellement adorable à son bras.

Alec était heureux de le voir en meilleur forme que la dernière fois, il semblait relaxé mais pas entièrement inattentif. Ce qui déconcerta Alec.

Restant dans l'ombre - il portait toujours ce qu'il avait en allant se coucher soit un bas de survêtement et un débardeur - Alec chercha une arme, ou quoi que ce soit qu'il puisse faire. Il y avait probablement une raison pour laquelle il avait été transporté sans arme ou matériel, et peu importe à quel point la magie régissant les âmes sœurs pouvait paraitre stupide, Alec était bien obligé de croire qu'elle ne toucherait pas à la ligne temporelle de Magnus.

Il trouva quelques vêtements pour se couvrir dans une pièce adjacente. Il échangea son bas pour un pantalon en cuir qui paraissait assez costaud, mit une veste qui avait l'air plus compliquée à mettre qu'elle ne l'était réellement, et cacha enfin la rune dans son cou avec un out de tissu mi-écharpe mi-masque. Pas besoin de crier sur tous les toits qu'il était un Lightwood au cas où cette histoire tourne mal.

Jace se foutrait tellement de sa gueule s'il pouvait le voir habillé comme ça.

Mais il ne trouva aucune arme utilisable, seulement un bâton. Ce qui, okay, était quelque chose qu'il savait utiliser en combat, mais il ne ferait pas énormément de dommages en cas de combat réel.

D'ailleurs, où était le danger ?

La réponse arriva un peu plus tard, quand un géant arriva dans la salle, et que la main de Camille se serra sur le bras de Magnus pour le garder prisonnier. Tout le monde se dispersa en voyant l'homme arriver, mais Alec en l'avait jamais vu, et ne le reconnut pas.

Voir Camille offrir Magnus - pourquoi ne se débattait-il pas ? - comme cela le rendit furieux, mais il devait rester calme et analyse la situation.

Le bâton était à sa portée, et personne ne devrait pouvoir le reconnaitre, couvert des pieds à la tête comme il l'était.

Alors il s'en saisit, attaqua Camille en premier, la forçant à libérer Magnus et quand il la vit hésiter à l'attaquer ou fuir, il comprit que l'homme n'était pas une menace si importante après tout. Sinon, elle l'aurait déjà saigné, mais à la place, elle semblait heureuse de s'enfuir.

Typique, railla Alec avant de faire face à l'intrus.

\- Je m'en occupe, annonça Magnus à ses côtés en bougeant les mains, préparant son sort.

Alec lui laissa le champ libre, reculant d'un pas et admira pendant que Magnus se débarrassait de l'intrus. Puis il frappa dans ses mains et se tourna vers lui.

Alec paniqua et recula de plusieurs pas, là où il y avait moins de lumière.

\- J'ai bien peur que Camille ait eu de l'aide pour m'immobiliser, il fronça les sourcils. Vous ne sauriez pas qui l'a aidé ?

Alec fouilla sa mémoire, mais secoua la tête négativement. Avant l'arrivée de l'homme, rien de suspicieux ne s'était passé. Camille avait probablement eu l'intelligence de venir seule. Elle était assez sournoise pour le faire.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la question suivante, il sentit le frisson précédant l'arrivée d'un portail. Magnus sembla le sentir également, car il tourna la tête pour localiser le nouvel arrivant, et Alec en profita pour fuir, sa propre téléportation ayant lieu dès qu'il fut hors de la vue de Magnus.

Il arriva exactement là et quand il était parti, sur le lit de Magnus, sauf que Magnus était réveillé.

\- Je suppose que tu es vraiment mon âme sœur, songea-t-il quand il vit la tenue d'Alec.

\- Désolé, grimaça Alec. Je vais me changer.

Il fuit la pièce, s'enfermant à la salle de bain pour se donner le temps de se calmer. Mais quand il fut propre et changé, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de faire face à Magnus.

Magnus tapota le lit à ses côtés, et il s'avança pour s'asseoir à l'endroit indiqué. Il était agité, incertain de ce qu'il allait entendre.

\- Alexander, je t'aime, commença Magnus. Et malgré à quel point ton histoire de voyage dans le temps peut sembler... incroyable, je te crois. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois mon âme sœur.

\- Merci Raziel. Alec s'écroula contre Magnus, soulagé au plus haut point. Je t'aime tellement.

Il avait eu tellement peur d'être rejeté. Il avait l'air fou à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ses aventures, comment était-il censé convaincre les autres ?

Mais Magnus le croyait. Il croyait toujours en Alec.

\- Mais avant de commencer à décortiquer tout ça, très chère âme sœur, petit déjeuner ? Proposa Magnus avec un sourire éblouissant et un clin œil.

Ils s'en sortiraient, se promit Alec.

La magie régissant les âmes sœurs était fourbe, mais puissante.

Et heureusement, rien ne pouvait briser cette connexion entre deux personnes.

* * *

Alors ? vous en avez pensé quoi ?


End file.
